


SCP-????

by Daggerfruit



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: First work - Freeform, Game Addiction, Gen, SCP, SCP Foundation - Freeform, USB stick, Video Game, fanwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daggerfruit/pseuds/Daggerfruit
Summary: I made an SCP for fun since I can't get an official account on SCP foundation yet
Kudos: 2





	SCP-????

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so I apologize if it sucks.

Item #: SCP-????

Object Class: Euclid

Special Containment Procedures: SCP-???? is not to be run on any computer unless it is for testing. It is to be sealed inside its case at all times except for testing. 

Description: SCP-???? is a computer game contained inside a USB stick, which is contained inside a sealed box. This is the only version of the game that is known to exist. The gameplay appears to be a bland clicking simulator, but as one progresses in the game, they steadily become more and more addicted to the game, to the point where they refuse all food and water offered to them. It is unknown who or what made the game, as all attempts to view its code have resulted in failure. It is unclear why it causes addiction to such an extent. 

Hours played Effects of addiction  
0-2  
Subject can stop playing it on their own with some effort  
3-4  
Subject needs to be coaxed out of playing the game  
5-6  
Much harder to stop playing; needs technology addiction experts to help stop  
7-8  
The last level of which one can be stopped from playing  
8+  
The point of no return

Once 8 hours and 30 minutes of playtime have been reached, the screen will begin to disorientate, glitch, and flash, causing seizures and eventual death.

If one walks away from the screen without quitting the game, it will auto-quit itself if it detects inactivity for 2 minutes. If one stops clicking but stays watching the game, it will keep running as it can somehow detect human presence. If someone new comes to play the game, it will restart its effects and the game timer.  
If there are more than 2 people in the room with the game running, the effects will only be applied to the closest person near the screen.

SCP-#### was discovered in an old, sealed cardboard box in a dumpster. It was extracted by SCP personnel after discovering a diary describing someone who was subjected to its effects.  
(See Document ####-CS-21)

**Author's Note:**

> Document ####-CS-21 will come soon.


End file.
